The Devils Angel
by Ashlee the Bloody
Summary: Spike convinces Buffy to tell her friends about them, and I'm not telling you how :P One-shot


**I came across this as I was cleaning out my dads computer today. I think I wrote it sometimg in December. Anyways, It's just a fluffy one shot about how (in my head) Spike and Buffy should've told the scoobies about them.**

**On another note, no my computer at my moms (which has my next chapter of Different Time, Same Place on it) is not set up yet so sadly, your going to have to wait even longer for it. I'm sorry but I've been begging my mom for her to set it up but she says there is no room for it yet :(. I'll try my hardest to get it up as soon as I can though.**

**Summary: Spike convinces Buffy to tell her friends about them, and I'm not telling you how.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Buffy: the Vampire Slayer (although I wish I could keep Spike as my pet :(.). I also do not own any songs used in here. They are owned by Ghost of the Robot (James Marsters band) and 3 Days Grace.**

**Also, this might be of help... Spike singing is in bold, **_Buffy singing is in italics, **And both singing is in bold italics.**_

Buffy scrambled around for her clothes as Spike watched from underneath the rug of his crypt. "Why do you have to leave? You could stay a little while, patrol?" Spike asked as she hopped around on one foot, trying to get her knee high black leather boots on.

"Yeah, but that would mean actual hanging out with the vampire I despise," she replied, finally getting her shoe on and turning to face him. "And I just don't want to do that." She said before turning around and heading for the ladder to take her up to the top level.

Spike scrambled out of his place under the rug and hurriedly got dressed before running to catch her. "Buffy! Buffy! Wait up!" He caught up to her in front of a crypt a couple graves away from his, and grabbed her shoulder, forcing her to turn around, which she did before punching him in the nose. He crumpled to the ground holding his nose and groaning. "Why the bloody hell did you do that?" he asked looking up at her.

"Because you snuck up on the slayer after she told you she was leaving." She glared at him.

Spike got up, wiping away some blood from underneath his nose. "I was calling your name and I wanted to show you something, you self-rightious bint."

"What Spike, what could you possibly want to show me?" She asked him sarcastically.

"Just come here." He grabbed her hand and pulled her back to his crypt, ignoring her protests. They reached the door and he pulled her inside. "Sit down."

She sat down in his armchair and glared at him as he went to the lower level for a second. He came back up with an acoustic guitar in hand. "Why do you have an acoustic guitar? I always pegged you as an electric kind of guy and why are you showing me a guitar anyways?" She asked, her glare turning into a look of surprise, then bewilderment at his response.

"Because I wrote you a song and I want to play it for you." He told her seriously while perching himsels ontop of the sarcophagus.

"You wrote me a song? Why?"

"Because I love you. Now listen." he told her before strumming the guitar in a folk rock kind of way.

_She comes home to me after a hard nights work_

_Falls in my arms and sleeps like a bird_

_Startled she wakes up_

_Like she don't know me_

_Cocks back her fist like shes going to slug me_

_Like who are you anyway_

_And what are you doing to me_

Buffy chuckled a little bit at the lyrics but continued to listen, shocked that he could sing so well. Also because no one ever wrote her a song... unless you count Angel twisting the words around from "Mandy" by Barry Manillow to "Buffy".

_She's an angel_

_She can't see it_

_She's got wings_

_She can't feel 'em_

_She's an angel_

_She can't see it_

_But she's flying above me everyday_

_Everyday of my life_

Buffy gasped when he started calling her an angel. Tears formed in her eyes, as she looked up at him and saw him staring at her intently.

_Bright diamond eyes with daggers beneath them_

_She carries the chains of a million decisions_

_that weren't even hers to begin with anyway_

_She carries them all_

_All the people around her_

_You'd never even notice that she's very very tired_

Tears were flowing freely down her face now as the meaning of his words sunk in. She did carry the burden off a million people and decisions, and barely anyone could see how much it was taking out of her. She didn't even wanna be here.

_She's an Angel_

_She can't see it_

_She's got wings_

_She can't feel 'em_

_She's an Angel_

_She can't see it_

_But she's flying above me everyday_

_Everyday of my life_

She broke into sobs as the music died away and Spike rushed over to her, pulling her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around Spike and held on tightly. So tightly that if he had been human, he would've died from loss of breath. He made comforting noises as he rubbed her back, waiting for her sobs to subside. When she finally pulled away wiping her eyes, she found that Spike had been silently crying as well. She chuckled and put her hand to his cheek. "I loved it. Thank you." she said sincerely before leaning in and kissing him on the cheek.

"You did?" He asked while a couple tears flowed down his cheeks. She nodded her head yes and stood up. Spike stood up also and gave her a hug which she returned.

"I think it's time to tell the gang about us." she said, pulling away.

"Really?" he looked amazed.

"Really," she told him, "and I think I know just how to do it. It's Open Mic night at the Bronze and the scoobies and I were planning on going..." She began.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The announcer stepped up to the mic. "And give it up for Hailey!" He sayed clapping his hands with the audience following his lead. "There are only two more acts for us tonight, so please welcome Tyrianna!" The audience applauded again as a girl with black hari and blue streaks came onto the stage with an electric guitar.

Buffy applauded along with everyone else before turning to the gang and announcing she was going to the restroom. Instead of going there however, she went the opposit way towards the entrance to the back of the stage. After informing the guard that she was supposed to be back there because she was part of the last act he let her through and she made her way over to Spike who was waiting by the entrance to the stage.

He looked up as she approached and smiled. "Are you sure about this?" He asked.

"As sure as I'll ever be," was her reply as she kissed him on the cheek.

The crowd applauded as Tyrianna finished her song and the announcer took the stage once more. "And now, please welcome to the stage our final act of the evening, Spike and Buffy!" The crowd applauded as they took the stage like all the other people. Both Buffy and Spike looked nervously over at the scooby gangs table and saw the shocked looks on their faces.

Spike stepped up to the mic after grabbing an electic guitar from the back of the stage and hooking it up. "Hi I'm Spike and this is Buffy," he pointed at Buffy and she waved to the audience. "And we would like to dedicate this song to her friends who are here tonight." He said looking directly at their table.

Buffy then brought the second mic stand over to Spikes and stood beside him. She nodded her head at him, and he started strumming the guitar. Buffy waited a few seconds then started singing.

**Every time we lie awake**

**After every hit we take**

**Every feeling that I get**

**But I havn't missed you yet**

Buffy stopped singing and Spike took over for her.

_Every roomate kept awake_

_By every sigh and scream we make_

_All the feelings that I get_

_But I still don't miss you yet_

**Only when I stop to think about it**

Spike stopped strumming for a second, then started again, making the tune change to a rockier tone. They started singing together.

_**I hate everything about you**_

_**Why do I love you**_

_**I hate everything about you**_

_**Why do I love you**_

They stopped singing together and and started alternating between lyrics. Buffy tapped her foot in time to the music.

_Every time we lie awake_

**After every hit we take**

_Every feeling that I get_

**But I haven't missed you yet**

_Only when I stop to think about it_

Spike stopped strumming again and started up again a second later... again. Buffy moved closer to him and took the mic out of the stand. They stared into eachothers eyes as they started singing again.

_**I hate everything about you**_

_**Why do I love you**_

_**I hate everything about you**_

_**Why do I love you**_

_Only when I stop to think about you, I know_

**Only when you stop to think about me, do you know**

_**I hate everything about you**_

_**Why do I love you**_

_**You hate everything about me**_

_**Why do you love me**_

_I hate_

_You hate_

**I hate**

**You**

_**Love me**_

**I hate everything about you**

_Why do I_

_**Love you**_

The song ended and Spike pulled Buffy in for a kiss to the sound of applause from the audience. When they finally pulled apart they turned to face the audience and found they were being given a standing ovation. Buffy beamed but then it fell when she looked over at the scooby table and found them all sitting with the same shocked look on their faces, although Xanders was a mixture of shock and anger.

Spike looked over to see what she was staring at and whispered in her ear, "We've got to face the music sometime."

"I know," she replied before turning around and kissing him again. She pulled away and grabbed his hand saying, "Let's go," and smiling.


End file.
